Fate, Destiny and hope
by DreamsEdge
Summary: Rion is forced to move to England and has to attend an boarding school.She soon starts to miss Suou Rion thinks that her new life will be boring and that she will never see Suou again but that will soon change thanks to some vampires and to an stalker
1. Chapter 1:Welcome to Chee High

_**Fate, Destiny and hope**_

_**Hi I'm new in this fanfiction writing but I hope you will like my first story.**__**This story is about the Manga Blood Hound so enjoy reading**_

_**chapter 1: Welcome to Chee High**_

_**Rion: what will this fanfic be about **_

_**Suou: yeah will I be able to drink Rion's blood?**_

_**Dark Vampgirl:**_ _**Maybe but maybe not**_

_**Suou: Tell me"glares at Dark Vampgirl"**_

_**Dark Vampgirl: Ok well the storyline is this: Rion is forced to move to England and has to attend an boarding she meets a lot of new people .She soon **_**starts **_**to miss her old friends including Suou and the other guys from the Host club.**_ _**At first site she thinks that the principle is an kind person but that soon changes when he tries to flirt with her. Rion thinks that her new life will be boring and that she will never see Suou again but that will soon change thanks to some vampires and to an stalker that are after her.**_

_**Rion: What the heck? I am forced to move to England and some stupid principle tries to get me in bed?**_

_**Dark Vampgirl: ano I never said that he wanted you in bed**_

_**Rion: But he flirts with me, that sais everything**_

_**Suou: I'm not near my Rion why?**_

_**Dark Vampgirl: Don't worry you will soon see her again**_

_**Rion: Whatever, oh and no Dark Vampgirl doesn't own the Manga Blood Hound,that Manga is written by Kaori Yuki. The only thing that Dark Vampgirl owns is this story and her characters.**_

_**Suou: Enjoy reading**_

"Blah blah" = thinking

,,Blah blah ,, = talking

* * *

_**Rion Pov:**_

"great the first day in my new school and I already have all the attention of the whole school just my bad luck" I thought as I was walking to the secretary office.

You may wonder who I am and why I am having the attention of the whole school well I'll tell you. I am Rion Kanou a 15 year old girl that once was involved with an vampire that was called Suou but that is all in the past since I was forced to attend an boarding high school in England.I really hate my father for this I mean why couldn't he have let me stay in Tokyo does he despise me so much that he forces his own daughter to move to another country and attend an school where she knows noone, well whatever it won't change the fact that I have to attend this boarding school ah I already hate it here in England and I'm only one day here.

What could be worse then this you ask? I'll answer you that question, just when I was on the way to the principles office one of the popular girls came to me and insulted me because of my style. Of course I didn't let her and told her that I don't care what an bitchy girl like her says, that got me a lot of attention and she tried to slap me but I just dodged her attack and walked away. So you see my life is right now really turned upside down. Well right now I am walking to the secretary office to check in and then I will be going to search for my room, man I hope I won't have one of this girly girls as my roommate. I stoped before the secretary office and knocked at the door.

,,come in,, came an loud voice from the other side of the door.

I opened the door and walked into the office. The office room looked quite old and it had a lot of book cupboards in it and on the walls where pictures of the old principles of this school. I kinda liked the atmosphere in here it felt really kind and warm I don't know why but I felt safe in here.

I walked other to the principle and took an seat on the chair at the opposite site of his.

I wasn't really nervous about meeting him I guess I was kinda bored. The principle looked kinda young like 20 or had black short hair and blue eyes,he wore an white T-shirt and some black jeans "wow such an young principle"

,,Ohayo watashi ni Rion Kanou desu and I was sent to your office,, I spoke.

,, sorry but could you repeat that in English please,, the principle said

,,oh sure sorry, well as I just said hello I am Rion Kanou and I was sent to your office to meet you,, I repeated myself kinda embarrassed that he didn't understand me before.

The principle then smiled at me ,,It is nice to meet you Rion I hope you will enjoy being in this school and I hope you will make no trouble for us,, after he said his last words he looked to me with an look that said: Don't mess with this school or make any trouble cause you will regret it. ,,I won't make any trouble,, I told him "well at least I won't try to do any but I can't promise"

,,sure so I will now tell you the rules of this school, ....

"blah blah blah" I thought to myself.

,,And not but least rule number 10: On the weekends you are not allowed to be out in town over night, you have to be back in school until 11 at the evening or you will be punished and you won't be allowed to go to town over two weeks,, actually I only listed to rule number 10 but I don't really care I only wanna go to my room,as if he could read my mind he stoped talking and looked to me with an warm smile. ,,You must be exhausted I will give you your schedule and your dorm name and then you are dismissed to leave my office and to rest,, he said.

,,Hai oh sorry I meant yes,, I blushed a little out of embarrassment because I again spoke Japanese but to my surprise he didn't mind and only smiled. "He sure is kind" I thought as I left his room. After he dismissed me I searched for my room. My room was in the midnight dorm, a quite cool name if you ask me. Soon I found my dorm and my room. When I opened the door I was surprised to see that my room looked kinda cool. It was in an gothic style and was quite big. It had two beds and an balcony. The walls were painted black and had some red in it sometimes. On the wall were crosses. It made me a little sad cause it remembered me of the host club Krankenhaus were I first met Suou the only vampire that will ever be allowed to drink my blood and how I slowly befriended me with him and the others there.

I smiled sadly cause I knew that I would never see him again. I shacked the thought of him away and looked to my roommate. My roommate was an girl that looked 3 years older then me. She had black long hair and an gothic Lolita outfit. "I guess she is an Goth and not an girly girl" I was kinda glad that my roommate was an gothic and not like that bitch from before. The girl was taller then me and she looked kind. I caught her looking to me and walked over to her.

,,Hi I'm Rion Kanou, the new student and your roommate. I hope to get along with you,,

She smiled at me and then spoke,, Hey Rion it's nice to meet you I'm Alexa but just call me Lexy and don't worry I think we'll become great friends. You come from Japan am I right?,,

,,Yeah I lived in Tokyo before I came here,,

Alexa was really kind I thought to myself. ,,So Rion how old are you I am 17 ,,

,,Well I just turned 15 tree days ago,, "I was right she is older then me"

,,btw Rion I heard that you had an fight with one of the popular girls do you mind asking why?,,

,,well I was heading to the principles office when that girl came to me and insulted me because of my style and such,, I looked away.

,,What did she say to you?,, Lexy asked me.

,,She said I wouldn't respect my life and that I would look so horrible disgusting,,

,,She did what? That stupid bitch doesn't know what she's talking about she's only jealous of you because the boys are already betting on who will first date you. Don't believe what she said to you. And for your information I don't mind it if your Emo as long as you are just yourself,, She smiled at me. From that moment I knew that I had an awesome friend here. I smiled back at her and asked her if she could help me unpack. "Maybe living here won't be so horrible as I thought"

As we finished unpacking we talked about our lives, England, Japan and about this academy.

,,So Rion do you have an boyfriend?,, she suddenly asked me.

I blushed and looked down. ,,No I don't or.... well ah it's complicated,,

,,I can listen and maybe I can help you out Rion,,

I looked at her, it was funny I only meet her today and I already feel like she's an sister to me.

,,when I still lived in Tokyo I had an friend her name was Shiho. She was kidnapped by someone and left me an message on my mobile phone and the only clue to her kidnapper was an card from an guy of an host club. I wanted to find her so I searched for the host club and then I met that guy he was called Suou. First I believed that he had kidnapped my friend and I trowed a bottle of whine on the floor. After that I had to work there because the bottle had cost over 1 million dollar. At the end I found out that Suou didn't kidnap my friend .And after some time we found shiho. Well after that we became friends and I evolved feelings for him but I don't know if I really love him and before I could tell him about that all I was forced to leave Tokyo,, I looked down and had an sad look on my face but then I smiled. ,,Do you have a boyfriend?,,

,,Nope right now not, oh before I forget it I wanna warn you the principle might look hot and innocent but he isn't, he likes to flirt a lot with girls and I think you will might interest him,,

I was surprised about this I mean why would that guy be interested in me? Well whatever I should go to sleep.

,,Ne Lexy I think I should go to sleep, I'm kinda tired,,

* * *

_**Thanks for reading the first chapter of this fanfic,I hope u like it please R&R so I know what you think of it and tell me if u have some ideas for this story oh and yep suou will soon come in, in this story and yes this story is about vampires.**_


	2. Chapter 2:First school day,big surprises

_**So this is the second chapter and I hope u all like it please don't be so critical this is my first fanfic**_

_**Chapter 2: First school day holds an big surprise **_

* * *

Rion pov:

The next day I was introduced to my new class. The day went quite good for me until lunch break, because there the girl from yesterday came to me.

,,hey miss I'm an slutty Emo bitch I think we have to talk about yesterday,,

I looked up to see that the girl who spoke to me was the same girl that tried to insult me yesterday. I smiled evilly to her.

,,Oh yeah you think that miss I'm so hot, I'm so cool, I will sleep with everyone for free,,

My new friends on our table laughed at this and I felt totally good that I didn't let her go off insulting me again.

,,What, you little bitch do you know who I am?,, I looked at her and smiled innocently.

,,Whoever you are I don't care but actually yeah I know who you are. You're the girl that sleeps with everyone and soon will have my punch in her face,,

I knew that I provocated her but I wasn't afraid of her in anyway and so I didn't show any fear to her. That was until an boy from another table came to us and said something to me.

,,If I were you I would be careful she might not look clever and tough but believe me she can be trouble for you.,,

I looked to him and to my surprise he was kinda good looking and the thing that surprised me the most was that he smiled at me and that his voice was soft and really kind, so I thought that he only tried to help me.

,,Don't worry such a girl like her will never break me. Oh and btw,, I looked over to the girl.

,,Can you leave now, you are bad for my aura,, I think the girl was totally pissed of by now because she just went off without a word.

,,wow you are the first one that stands up against kayle ,, the boy who tried to help me said.

,,well I can't stand such girls like her, they always think that they are the center of the whole world,,, I smiled at him and soon we started to talk.

,,I'm Ben Davidson and it's nice to meet you,,

,,My name is Rion Kanou and it's also cool to meet you,,

We shacked hands and talked more. Soon my other friends also started to talk with us.

My friends were well you would call it the Darker kids, they all were kind and I thought of them as my my new family. I soon found out that Ben also was in the Darker kids group.

It didn't really surprise me, since he had shoulder long dark brown hair, black jeans and an black T-shirt with an skull on it. Ben had brown hazel eyes and an funny personality, he was 17. My other friends here were Lexy that I already considered as an older sister and Matt that was one year older than me. He had black short spiky hair and had the Emo style. His eyes were blue, Matt was in the school band and he was the drummer there but he can also play the E-guitar. Another friend of mine was Jason. Jason had black hair with purple hair lighters in it and his eyes were green. He was in the same year has me and he also was in the school band there he was the vocalist.

After the break was over I had to return to my next class. To my bad luck I stumbled into someone. When I saw who the person was I was truly surprised because he was the hilarious person I missed the the most.

Suou Pov:

To say that I was upset would be an understatement, no I was totally unhappy that Rion had to move to England. I couldn't stand being away from Rion but I soon had hope again when I heard that I had an chance to see her again. I just phoned a bit around and soon I found out in which high school Rion will be, after that I phoned that high school and asked if I could be an teacher there. To be honest I was a little surprised that they let me work there but now I'm only happy. Soon I will see my Rion again, yeah that's true I said my Rion and I mean it. When she still was in japan I didn't tell her about my feelings for her but I will tell her now.

With that thought I walked to my class until someone bombed into me. I looked up and helped the person up again but then I saw who it was and I couldn't help myself but smile.

There right before me stud the one and only girl I ever wanted to be with, Rion.

I was totally overjoyed when I saw her expression it was hilarious.

,,tss miss Rion-chan shouldn't you be in class.,, I teased

,, Wh-What are you doing here?,, She asked me totally surprised.

,, na na is that the right way to say hello to an friend,, I still teased

I loved her reaction to this, she blushed. Only I am allowed to make her blush I thought to myself silently. ,,Whatever now tell me what are you doing here,,

,,Same old Rion, you will never change won't you,, I smiled at her and hugged her.

She totally blushed at this and I only hugged her more. But certainly all good things had to stop, so I pulled away and only smirked at her. I didn't want to tease her so much but I just missed her, if my heart would still beat it would have stopped when she moved to this academy. I caught her blush and that only made me more happy. Of course I knew that Rion had feelings for me and it was obvious to me that she may have the same feelings for me as I had for her. But in Japan I chose to wait until she was certain of her feelings for me until I tell her that I loved her, but now that had changed and I only wanted to hold her, kiss her, tell her that I love her, tell her that she is the only person I will ever care about. With that thought in my head I hugged her again. I could hear her heartbeat race faster and faster when I hugged her again.

Rion Pov:

"what is he doing and why is he here ah I missed him so much" I was totally shocked that he was here in England at my new school but that all didn't matter, the only thing that mattered to me was that he was here and that he also had missed me. The thing that made me kinda nervous was that he was hugging me. Don't get me wrong I totally enjoyed it but I was afraid that he was only playing with me. Suddenly I felt really dizzy and I nearly fell down but he couched me before I could hit the floor. I looked at him and I felt a blush creeping up my face.

,, thanks,, I muttered to him.

,,no problem, are you ok Rion-chan?,, He looked concerned at me. It made my heart skip a beat.

,,yeah I only felt a little dizzy but don't worry I'm fine and now to the more important things why are you here,,

,,We'll talk later Rion-chan I promise but I asume you now have class as do I so we should go,,

_**

* * *

**_

yay I did the second chapter tell me are things going to quick or is it ok so,please r& r


End file.
